Recuerdos
by Minette Megurine
Summary: Diana es una estudiante brillante, lista y callada evita a todos pero por un giro del destino termina realizando un proyecto escolar con su amiga de la infancia Leona que ahora era la mas popular y novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol, dos mundos diferentes unidos nuevamente. ¿castigo?, ¿destino? quien sabe. LeonaXDiana, RivenXIrelia, LeonaXPantheon, CaitlynXVi
1. sorpresa, sorpresa mr ryze

bueno se que he estado muy inactiva . perdonen es que la universidad me a tenido mal :C

Gracias por sus Review positivos C: de verdad me animan a seguir, aca les traigo el primer capitulo de mmm uno aun no me decido los subiré semanalmente (si no se me olvida cof cof cof)

Leona, Diana, Riven, Irelia y los demas personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Riot Games yo solo los tome prestados para hacer este fic :D sin mas que decir disfruten la lectura 3

Era una mañana como todas las demás, aburrida y molesta, estaba en el salón de clases tomando notas sobre lo que decía el Profesor Ryze sobre la historia de Runaterra, aunque era algo que ya sabía siempre venia preparada para cada asignatura así que solo tomaba apuntes de lo que me parecía más relevante, si están pensando que soy una nerd pues no lo soy, es solo que tengo mucho tiempo libre, no suelo ser muy habladora la verdad mis únicas amigas son Irelia y Riven aunque estamos en clases distintas, para mi dolor de cabeza me encuentro en una clase llena de idiotas, Darius, Pantheon, katarina, Ahri, Sarah Fortune, Garen… son algunos y forman el grupo de los "populares" aunque se pueden salvar unos cuantos como Caitlyn, Ezreal, Lux la hermana de Garen, ¿Qué, porque no nombro a Leona?... mmm bueno es complicado, primero es una amiga de la infancia a pesar de ser "El Sol radiante" entre las porristas y novia de Pantheon según tengo entendido esos recuerdos de cuando herramos niñas me hacen valorarla.

Las clases de la primera hora pasaron volando y ya había sonado el timbre del descanso, podría liberarme de la peste que solo se la pasaba parloteando y que cuando necesitaban ayuda me hablaban tan hipócritamente que me daban nauseas.

Ya podre estar lejos de ustedes -murmure mientras guardaba mis cosas- es hora de escuchar algo mejor -me puse los audífonos y puse la música, de verdad era la mejor forma para caminar por los pasillos e ignorar a todos, me puse en marcha para encontrarme con Irelia y Riven en la cafetería.

¿D-diana?-logre escuchar una tenue voz justo detrás de mí pero preferí ignorarla.

Diana por favor –nuevamente la escuche pero esta vez sentí como una cálida mano tocaba mi hombro así que quite mis audífonos de mis oídos y mire hacia atrás para encontrarme con una sorpresa.

Allí estaba mi antigua amiga de la infancia y su tumor… ok su novio.

¿Qué quieres Leona no vez que ya me voy? –dije sin mucho ánimos de ver sus muestras de afecto.

Diana el Profesor Ryze no ha separado en parejas, el nos a escogido a nosotras para el proyecto final –podría jurar que tenía un cierto tono de alegría cuando dijo eso pero sé que solo es mi imaginación, hace tanto que ni hablamos – Nos ha dicho que hagamos nuestro proyecto sobre el Monte Targon.

No te preocupes Leona yo hare todo el trabajo no es tan difícil como parece –mentía era complicado armar un proyecto tan grande sola pero lo menos que quería hacer era verle la cara a Leona y su Novio todos los días no sabía con exactitud la razón pero verlos juntos me irritaba muchísimo.

No Diana, no dejare que hagas todo el trabajo sola, si no te molesta de ahora en adelante luego de clases nos reuniremos para comenzar lo antes posible –dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que frunciera el seño.

Está bien como quieras –me limite a decir y Salí por la puerta del salón de clases, estaba lo suficientemente irritada ya no bastaba con verla todos los días en clases, ahora tenía que verla en mi tiempo libre, me apresure para llegar a la cafetería donde mis amigas me esperaban.

Pero miren quien se digno a aparecer -dijo Irelia mientras le robaba su postre a Riven.

Te salvas solo porque me has soportado ya por mucho tiempo –dijo Riven pegada a sus videojuegos – nadie se atreve a robar mi postre.

Pues soy la excepción –dijo Irelia acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente – Ahora bien, Diana LLEGAS TARDE "SEÑORITA NERD ODIO AL MUNDO" – me dijo lanzándome una mirada asesina.

Tuve un pequeño inconveniente al salir de clases –mi cuerpo se tenso, a pesar que Irelia era tranquila daba miedo molesta.

¿Te están volviendo a molestar los idiotas? - dijo Riven dejando de lado su videojuego – No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso nuevo Diana a pesar que le distes su lección a esos matones.

Desearía que fuese eso en serio –di un suspiro, sabía que no podía ocultar por mucho que sucedía ellas tarde o temprano se enterarían y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirles paso frente a mi Leona no pude evitar cruzar miradas con ella aunque eso se rompió justo cuando sus amigos la tomaron de las muñecas para que se sentara.

Con que "El sol radiante" es tu inconveniente –dijo Irelia riendo – vamos cuenta ¿Qué sucedió?

Pues el Señor Ryze pensó divertido torturarme al ponerme en pareja con ella para el proyecto final de su clase –baje la mirada y tome un bocado de comida.

¡QUE! –dijo Riven atragantándose con un caramelo que tenía en la boca.

Tendrás que pasar tiempo con ella y su novio –dijo Irelia riendo – por dios amiga que le hiciste al Señor Ryze para merecer tal castigo.

No lo sé pero quisiera terminar ese proyecto hoy mismo no se cuanto soporte al verlos demostrándose cuanto se quieren sin vomitar –dije fastidia.

Cambiando de tema, ¿supieron que Caitlyn y VI por fin están saliendo? –dijo Irelia sonriendo por eso, ella era amiga de ambas al igual que Riven no pude evitar sentirme feliz pues aunque no las conocía sabia que ambas se gustaban desde que se conocieron, bueno realmente todos sabían eso.

La mañana siguió su curso normal entre clases me mantuve ocupara para no pensar en el "castigo" que me había puesto el Señor Ryze, las horas volaron y ya era tiempo de marcharse a casa, tome mis cosas y Salí lo más rápido que pude la verdad mi hogar no quedaba tan lejos solo a una cuadras de distancia, si otro secreto es que vivía sola, mis padres habían muerto ya hace mucho tiempo y mis padrinos cuidaron de mi hasta que cumplí unos 15 años, luego de eso les dije que estaría bien sola, aunque ellos se negaron al principio vieron que podía cuidarme sola, algunas visitas de vez en cuando que alegran un poco mis tardes pero la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola.

Hogar dulce hogar –dije con un tono de nostalgia observando el pasillo de la entrada– bueno preparar algo para comer.

Me cambie y me puse a cocinar algo rápido para luego empezar a hacer el primer bosquejo del proyecto, la verdad estaba muy tranquila todos estos años me enseñaron a apreciar la soledad, coloque música suave en la radio y tome algunos libros mientras se terminaba de cocinar mi comida.

"Ding-Dong" –sonó el timbre de la casa asustándome un poco pues no esperaba visita alguna.

Un segundo –apague la cocina y fui a la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con la cara de Leona sonriéndome, mi sorpresa fue tan grande que automáticamente cerré la puerta pensando que solo era mi mente jugándome sucio.

"Ding-Dong" – volvió a sonar el timbre.

¡Por el amor de la Luna que hice para merecer esto! – dije irritada.

Diana por favor abre –escuche a Leona decir desde el otro lado de la puerta y no me quedo más que abrirla – ¿porque me cerraste la puerta en la cara? –dijo con un leve puchero que hizo que por alguna extraña razón mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido.

Pensé que te habías perdido, mmm ¿Qué haces aquí? –dije sin mucho ánimo.

Diana no te dejare hacer sola el proyecto, cuanto antes comencemos será mejor y haremos un buen trabajo –me dijo sonriendo – mmm Diana… ¿puedo pasar?

S-si claro, adelante –dije algo nerviosa mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar –por cierto ¿y tu novio? Pensaba que estarían juntos –dije algo curiosa y feliz de no verle la cara a ese gorila.

Esta entrenado con el equipo –dijo sin darle mucha importancia – la verdad está muy obsesionado con los deportes –me miro y sonrió.

Oh ya… -gracias a la Luna no vería al gorila y mucho menos vendría a mi casa.

Ambas caminamos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos, el silencio era largo, la verdad tenerla en mi casa era lo suficientemente incomodo, yo solo intentaba no cruzar mi mirada con ella aunque a veces miraba de reojo y la veía sonriente como esperando algo, todo parecía marchar mal no tenía nada en mente, pero algo hizo toda esa incomodidad desapareciera.

"gruñidoooooooooooooooooooo"– el estomago de leona la delato y yo solo pude echarme a reír-

¿Leona viniste directo de la escuela verdad? – la mire por un instante esperando la respuesta que ya sabía.

S-si –dijo avergonzada- sabia que luego de clases te marcharías rápido y no podríamos hablar así que en lo que termino mi clase vine –estaba completamente roja y me pareció lindo.

Entiendo la próxima vez por favor avísame y te esperare –me levante y fui a la cocina.

**Flashback**

(8 Años)

Dianaaaaaaaa –decía una pequeña leona – tengo hambreeeeeeee –entre pucheros y miradas de perrito mojado.

Leona espera –dijo la pequeña diana mientras untaba mermelada en el pan – ¡ahora conocerás mi comida favorita!

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi – la pequeña leona saltaba de alegría - ¿Qué es?

Pruébalo – dijo la pequeña diana entregándole un plato con un sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de maní, leona lo tomo y dio una gran mordida sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sonrió.

¡DIANA! –Mordiendo de nuevo el sándwich- ¡esto esta delicioso! Cuando seamos grande nos casemos me prepararas muchos de esos ¿verdad que si?

**Fin de Flashback**

Aquí tienes leona –le entregue un plato con 2 sandwich y sonreí.

Mi favorito, Mermelada y mantequilla de maní, gracias Diana –me miro y por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera.

Lamento no poder ofrecerte mas –dije algo avergonzado rompiendo el silencio.

No te preocupes realmente amo comer estas cosas, bien ahora comencemos a trabajar –me miro y tomo un libro.


	2. tarea y enojo ¿gran mezcla no?

**_bueno aca el capitulo 2 xD espero les guste D,: y no me odien (creo que lo harán )_**

 **** ** _Leona, Diana, Riven, Irelia y los demas personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Riot Games yo solo los tome prestados para hacer este fic :D sin mas que decir disfruten la lectura_**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, hoy era clase con Heimerdinger estaba sentada en la 4ta fila al fondo justo a un par de puestos detrás de Diana, ella era mi amiga de la infancia pero luego de un tiempo comencé a sentir cosas por ella, todo el mundo me decía que ese tipo de relaciones eran malas así que decidí concentrarme en otras cosas como estudiar y hacer deportes, pronto todo cambio cuando Katarina me dijo que hiciera las pruebas para porristas al principio me negué, pero tanto la insistencia de ella como sus amigos rogándome a que participara me hicieron hacerlo.

Logre entrar en las porristas, poco a poco subiendo escalones hasta convertirme en la capitana pero en mi mente todavía rondaba el nombre de Diana, todo este tiempo había hecho una brecha tan enorme que ni miles de troncos podrían formar un puente para volver a encontrarme con ella.

Tan lejos y tan cerca –murmure con un dejo de nostalgia mientras volvía mi mirada hacia el Profesor Heimerfinger quien nos explicaba como seria el examen de final de curso, cuando nuevamente volví a estar sumida en mis pensamientos.

**Flash Back**

(Un año atrás)

Vamos Leo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun la tienes en tu mente –me repetía a mi misma mientras escribía en mi libreta de apuntes- quizás si lo escribo pueda aligerar la carga un poco – arranque una hoja y comencé a escribir.

"Estas tan presente en mi como lo está la Luna cada noche observando por mi ventana, siento que cada vez que me miras mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que se saldrá de mi pecho.

Eres mi Luna y mis Estrellas, espero llegar a ser tu Sol y tu día.

¿Por qué todo debe ser así?

¿Por qué debes ser la causante de mi locura?

Oh amada Diana, lamento no ser un chico se que si lo fuera podría tenerte entre mis brazos, podría besarte, podría estar en tu futuro y tú en el mío.

Cada vez que tus labios juegan con el aire recuerdo cuando decías mi nombre "Leo, Leona" amaba escucharte.

¿Mi amor que nos paso?

Lo supe luego de unos años, mi familia jamás te aceptaría, nadie lo haría, no quiero hacerte sufrir, desearía poder enamorarte y amarte, demostrarte lo que llevo sintiendo por ti desde hace tantos años, pero soy tan estúpida.

Te amo Diana es lo único de lo que estoy segura."

Tome la carta y la mire – Se que jamás leerás esto – sonreí para ocultar lo entristecida que estaba y la guarde entre mis libros.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Quién diría que ese idiota encontraría esa carta – me dije a mi misma observando de reojo a Pantheon quien estaba pasándose notas con Ahri – Todos piensan que no se que el cretino ese anda de chica en chica, igual no me importa no lo quiero, pero el muy desgraciado me está chantajeando ya que encontró aquella vez esa carta.

Leona –una voz me saco de mis pensamientos – vamos leona es hora del almuerzo.

¿uhm? –dije aun algo distraída - ¿ya las clases terminaron? –me voltee para mirar una sonriente janna.

Si leona hace unos minutos –dijo ella con una sonrisa serena - ¿vendrás a la cafetería con nosotros?

Adelántense por ahora debo recoger mis cosas –suspire y vi como todos se marchaban – a veces no los soporto – solté sin notar que aunque quedaba alguien en el salón.

Son tus amigos, deberías de tener paciencia Leo – dijo Diana que aun estaba sentada en su lugar.

y-yo –en seguida me puse nerviosa solo escucharla decir mi nombre me vuelve loca – D-diana ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

Estaba disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad, hasta que note que no estaba sola –dijo ella volteándose hasta mirarme.

Perdona – baje la mirada mientras terminaba de guardar todas mis cosas – nos vemos mas tarde en tu casa para adelantar un poco el proyecto –dije aun más nerviosa de solo pensar que volvería a estar a solas con Diana.

Está bien Leona estaré esperando – dijo ella mientras yo salía apresuradamente del salón de clases.

Al llegar a la cafetería janna y katarina me tomaron de las muñecas y me llevaron hasta su mesa, obviamente me sentaron al lado de el idiota de Pantheon quien paso su brazo por mi cintura y me beso, no sé cómo he podido soportarlo por todo este tiempo, pero no me queda de otra no puedo dejar que él le diga a todos lo que decía esa carta no quiero que Diana me odie eso me destruiría mas.

Luego de estar en la cafetería volví a mis clases, la mañana termino de pasar como siempre, algo aburrida aunque esta vez estaba más emocionada porque al terminar las clases podría reunirme con Diana.

El timbre sonó y me levante aprisa de mi asiento tome mis cosas y justo cuando me disponía a salir me detuvo Pantheon.

Hola linda –dijo con un tono muy molesto.

¿Qué quieres? –dije sin mucho ánimo, la verdad quería salir ya de allí Diana me esperaba.

Acaso no puedo pasar un tiempo con MI novia –dijo mientras pasaba su gran brazo alrededor de mi cintura, gesto el cual me desagrado.

Tengo cosas que hacer no tengo tiempo para esto –dije aun más molesta que antes.

¿Ahora resulta que la perdedora de Diana es más importante que tu amado novio? – me miro retándome, una cosa que odiaba de él era su mirada sínica y él lo sabía.

Sabes bien que el señor Ryze es muy exigente con los proyectos finales –lo mire con un desprecio ya que odiaba que de sus labios saliera el nombre de mi amada no quería que tan bestia como el tuviese ese privilegio.

Claro, claro preciosa –justo en ese momento estampo un beso sobre mis labios – esa perdedora dijo que haría todo el trabajo así que ven a mi entrenamiento.

No Pantheon –sentencie al mismo tiempo que tomaba mis cosas para marcharme.

Pues es una lástima –me tomo del brazo bruscamente – sería una pena que alguien se enterase de los "sucios pensamientos" que tiene el "Sol radiante" sobre una perdedora –apretando mi brazo con más fuerza – aunque creo que te dolería mas si ella te dejara de hablar ¿no crees?

Basta –dije con la mirada al suelo.

Imagina ahora que poco a poco volvieron a hablar –soltó una risa que hizo que mi piel se erizara – se entera que su "amiga" tiene otras intensiones, ¡QUE ASCO¡ se alejara de ti otra vez, jamás te hablara de nuevo, ¿acaso quieres eso?

y-yo –hice una pausa – no quiero eso –admití finalmente, con eso me había estado chantajeando desde aquel día, lo peor es que no tenía el valor para decirle a Diana lo que sentía por ella.

Entonces preciosa –se le dibujo una sonrisa victoriosa mientras hacia su agarre menos fuerte- vamos a divertirnos y luego iremos a casa de esa perdedora, pero solo si te portas bien.

Dolía tener que aguantar los abusos de esa bestia pero sabía que dolería aun mas si Diana llegara a odiarme es algo que no podría soportar.

Durante toda la práctica estuve sentada observando al vacío, distraída en mis pensamientos, pensaba en Diana ella que estaría haciendo ahora.

El tiempo pasó lentamente hasta que Pantheon se acerco a mí y me miro.

Te has portado muy bien Leona ya termino la practica así que te llevare a casa de esa perdedora –tomo mis cosas.

¿Qué? –dije asombrada y algo temerosa – yo puedo ir sola –dije fríamente.

Tranquila no le diré nada sobre tus gustos asquerosos –dijo sonriéndome con cinismo.

Ya te dije Pantheon – lo mire a los ojos y me levante – puedo irme sola, ahora dame mis cosas.

No Leona –al ver que estaba de pie me tomo de la mano y me hizo caminar – te dejare en su casa, además hay que darle al público lo que quiere.

Derrotada una vez más al ver q todos los estudiantes con la mirada en nosotros, no me quedo más que caminar junto a el.

El trayecto de ida a la casa de Diana era incomodo sentía miedo y nerviosismo, sabia de que era capaz Pantheon, luego de unos minutos llegamos.

Ya puedes irte – dije fríamente.

Aun no termino preciosa – soltó mi mano y toco el timbre.

¿Qué haces? – Dije completamente asustada – no pensaras quedarte.

Al poco tiempo pasos apresurados se escucharon más cerca, un "Click" indicando que la puerta estaba sin llave, "no" –pensé-, en ese momento una sonriente Diana salía a recibirme pero casi de inmediato su sonrisa de desvaneció al ver a Pantheon, no pude predecir lo que pasaría después yo estaba destruida al ver como esa sonrisa que me encantaba era borrada de esa manera, quería llorar, pero Pantheon aun tenía algo mas bajo la manga.

Bueno perdedora te dejo a mi chica –el tono que uso él con Diana me hizo enojarme – Preciosa nos veremos luego.

Justo cuando estaba por decir algo me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, en mi mente solo rezaba para que esto sea solo un mal sueño pero no lo fue, me tomo el mentón y me beso, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mire a un lado y vi como Diana bajaba la mirada, "me destruiste bastardo" –decía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras intentaba transmitirle con mi mirada a Diana que me perdonara, que yo no quería esto, que yo la amaba.

Me voy – se separo de mi y se marcho.

Adelante –escuche mientras sentía una punzada en mi corazón yo estaba inmóvil, en shock.

Leona pasa – dijo ella tan fríamente que hizo que se me helara el cuerpo, me limite a pasar mientras volvía a intentar decirle con mi mirada todo aquello que pensé hace unos segundo, pero sabía que era inútil.

 ** _Y hasta acá el capitulo 2 espero les guste, quise hacer este capítulo desde la perspectiva de Leona ¡si si si si! Me quieren quemar viva lo sé pero los sorprenderé la próxima semana lo prometo xD_**

 **** ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo este FIC es mi primer proyecto . también quiero C: darle las gracias a todos los Review que dejan eso me motiva a mejorar poco a poco para brindarles una mejor lectura 3 lo adoro 3_**

 ** _Me despido por ahora :D ¡hasta el próximo domingo!_**


	3. un sabado aburrido casi

_Gracias por su apoyo gente bonita de verdad me hace querer escribir más y más ¡LOS QUIERO!_

 _Los personajes que se nombran en este Fic son propiedad de Riot Games yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia_

 _Sin más que decir ¡a leer mis amores!_

* * *

Capitulo 3 herida sobre herida

Me sentía herida, me pregunto porque leona lo hizo…

D-diana aquí tienes –me limite a tomar lo que leona me entrego mientras seguía metida en mi libro.

Si quieres ya te puedes ir Leona por ahora tenemos todo lo necesitamos –la mire fríamente no fue intencional pero me sentía tan enojada que no podía evitarlo.

¿D-diana podemos hablar? –ella poso su mano en mi pierna, eso hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera pero debía ser fuerte.

¿Ocurre algo Leona? – sentía que mi voz se comenzaba a sonar menos dura y severa tenía que terminar esto rápido.

Si lo hay, por favor Diana escúchame –me miro de tal forma que no pude negarme

Está bien te escucho –dije aun intentando sonar seria.

Diana perdóname por ese numerito que hizo Pantheon –suspiro y se acerco mas a mi – Diana el insistió en acompañarme perdóname, sé que no te agrada.

Me mantuve callada mientras Leona me explicaba, no pude evitar quedar hipnotizada por aquellos ojos color miel tanto que ella se dio cuenta, bueno creo.

¿D-diana estas bien? –ella me miro y poso su delicada mano sobre mi mejilla.

S-si – a pesar de tenerla así para mi aun me sentía muy herida por lo que paso un par de horas atrás así que tome un poco de aire y solté una mentira – Estoy muy bien Leona en serio, solo digo que ya se hace tarde ya deberías ir a casa tengo tu parte del trabajo ya hemos adelantado mucho así que es momento de descansar – dolió no quería que se fuera.

T-tienes razón – dijo ella mientras quitaba su cálida mano de mi mejilla –nos veremos entonces Diana, si tienes alguna duda escríbeme tienes mi numero de móvil nos mantendremos en contacto, el lunes seguiremos – era cierto era Viernes y no la vería hasta el Lunes, ella tomo sus cosas y se levanto.

Te acompaño hasta la puerta – me levante también y camine junto a ella hasta la puerta, la mire por un segundo y la vi marcharse.

¡POR TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS! –Gruñí mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo hasta el suelo, apoyando mi espalda sobre la puerta - ¡POR LA LUNA! –Mis lagrimas de frustración comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas- ¿Porque el vino a arruinar todo?, ¡PORQUE HOY JUSTO CUANDO SENTIA QUE PODIA ESTAR AUN MAS CERCA DE LEONA!

Pase un rato sentada lamentándome de todo lo que había pasado, recordando una y otra vez como el idiota ese la besaba, aun no logro entender porque me causaba tanto enojo verlos juntos es como si él me estuviese quitando a mi Leona, sé que no habíamos hablado por unos años pero simplemente no podía estábamos en mundos distintos…

¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO acabo de decir "MI" y luego LEONA! –mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

**Flash Back**

(13 años)

Diana tu eres mía no se te olvide eso –dijo Leona abrazándome muy posesivamente.

Lo sé Leo tu eres mía también –dije siguiéndole el juego, la verdad siempre era divertido esto.

¡Ahora bésame! –dijo aquella chica muy animada.

¡Espera! –Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso - ¿c-como que besar?

Bueno cuando dos personas se gustan y se aman se lo demuestran dándose un beso – ella aun me tenia abrazada y su voz era seria – Diana ¿tú me amas?, ¿yo te gusto?

L-leo –sentía mis mejillas arder, sabía que estaba sonrojada – por supuesto que te amo –di un gran suspiro y me acerque a ella para besarla pero lo que ocurrió luego no me lo esperaba, estaba tan nerviosa que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que iba y termine chocando mi frente contra la de ella.

¡Ouch! –Dijo Leona mientras ponía su mano contra su frente- ¿Qué ha sido eso Diana?

Y-yo no se, pensé que tú que yo…. –balbuceaba estaba muy avergonzada.

Vamos Diana solo bromeaba con lo del beso –poso su mano libre sobre mi frente y me sonrió- la próxima vez no me golpees que duele mucho –soltó una carcajada.

Eres una tonta Leo, mejor vamos a dormir –hice un leve puchero al notar como reía.

Claro ya es tarde –me tomo de las mejillas y me dio un beso en la frente justo donde estaba el golpe – mama siempre hace eso cuando me golpeo, de pequeña pensaba que eran besos mágicos que curaban las heridas, sé que no lo son pero dejan una sensación linda…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me encontraba tirada en mi cama recordando esos viejos tiempos cuando inconscientemente puse mi mano en mi frente y sonreí.

Quizás lo que me haga sentir así es porque ella me guste – dije sonriendo mientras sentía una tranquilidad que me invadía.

Diana porque no te distes cuenta antes –reí mientras extendía mis brazos hacia adelante.

Es simple siempre sentí cosas por ella es por eso que no podía diferenciar y al verla con otra persona sufría pero no sabía la verdadera razón –me respondí a mi misma mientras dejaba caer los brazos a los lados – El problema es que soy una chica al igual que ella, jamás se fijaría en mi y menos teniendo a la bestia de novio que tiene.

¿Qué harás? –me pregunte mientras cerraba lentamente mis ojos.

No quiero dejar de hablarle, no quiero perderla una vez más –dije tranquilamente – lo mejor será ignorar estos sentimientos quiero poder estar a su lado como cuando éramos niñas.

….

Me desperté pasadas las 9:30 am, tome mi celular y para mi sorpresa tenía un par de mensajes.

 _ **De: (Irelia +856543216)**_

 _ **9:00 AM**_

 _ **06/03/2016**_

 _ **Asunto: Nerd saldremos hoy**_

 _ **Hola Nerd espero estés bien descansada porque hoy saldremos de fiesta :P :P :O :3 no te pases de lista en intentar escapar de esta salida porque no podrás ni aunque nos evites porque estaremos en tu casa a las 7:00 PM.**_

 _ **PD: Caitlyn, Vi y mi gamer (Riven) van también así que no tienes escape.**_

 _ **Para: (Irelia +856543216)**_

 _ **9:32 AM**_

 _ **06/03/2016**_

 _ **Asunto: Re: Nerd saldremos hoy**_

 _ **Está bien solo tráeme algo para intentar soportar el ruido y a Riven abrazada a ti prácticamente como un Koala abraza a un árbol -_- iré solo porque son ustedes pero la primera ronda de lenguas que vea de ti y de la friki de Riven las escupiré…**_

 _ **PD: -_- necesito un café ayer vi una escena desagradable de el par de tortolos que me toca soportar gracias al proyecto -_- casi vomito, te cuento todo por la noche ve a darle comida a la Friki que de seguro esta en un estado de inanición.**_

 _ **De: (Irelia +856543216)**_

 _ **9:45 AM**_

 _ **06/03/2016**_

 _ **Asunto: Re: Re Nerd saldremos hoy**_

 _ **Eres una perra Diana :* por eso te quiero, ya le di de comer a mi gamer (ceja ceja) tu me entiendes y por supuesto que me contaras!.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la noche sin falta estaré tumbando la puerta de tu casa recuerda 7:00 PM te quiero lista.**_

 _ **Hasta ahora Nerd :***_

Oh por la Luna –cerré los ojos fastidiada no quería hacer nada hoy pero debía ir, hacer enojar a Irelia es aun peor que asistir a una estúpida fiesta.

Bien veamos el siguiente mensaje –baje con el dedo la lista de mensajes y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, era un mensaje de Leo….

 _ **De: (Leona +856785216)**_

 _ **8:00 AM**_

 _ **06/03/2016**_

 _ **Asunto: Hola :)**_

 _ **Diana buenos días, que mañana tan hermosa hace jejejeje en fin te escribo para decirte que adelantare un poco del proyecto hoy en mi casa, aunque saldré en la noche estoy entusiasmada se que será uno de los mejores pues no estamos esforzando para lograr algo genial el lunes sin falta te mostrare todo lo que hice.**_

 _ **PD: quiero un sándwich :( :( :( ¡tengo hambre!**_

 _ **Para: (Leona +856785216)**_

 _ **9:35 AM**_

 _ **06/03/2016**_

 _ **Asunto: Re: Hola :)**_

 _ **Buen día Leona que sorpresa que me escribieras, me alegro que estés entusiasmada por el proyecto, de verdad lo estamos haciendo muy bien estoy segura que lograremos un muy buen trabajo.**_

 _ **PD: ve al refri allí debe haber algo para que comas.**_

 _ **De: (Leona +856785216)**_

 _ **9:38 AM**_

 _ **06/03/2016**_

 _ **Asunto: Re: Re: Hola :)**_

 _ **:D ya comí y soy feliz.**_

 _ **:C Diana ¿estás bien?, ¿estás molesta?, ¿te interrumpí en algo? T_T si es así perdóname.**_

 _ **Para: (Leona +856785216)**_

 _ **9:40 AM**_

 _ **06/03/2016**_

 _ **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Hola :)**_

 _ **Estoy bien Leona no pasa nada malo solo me acabo de despertar, tranquila ¿Por qué preguntas eso? O.o de verdad estoy bien.**_

 _ **De: (Leona +856785216)**_

 _ **9:40 AM**_

 _ **06/03/2016**_

 _ **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hola :)**_

 _ **:C es que no usas emoticones :C :C :C pensé que estabas molesta conmigo, bueno Diana me tengo que ir nos escribimos luego :D pasa un hermoso día! Bye!**_

¿Pero qué demonios? –me eche a reír al leer su último mensaje no podía creer que Leona pensara que estaba molesta solo por no usar emoticones – Tan adorable… -dije con un tono muy dulce.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron volando, realmente no hice nada productivo por mi vida solo me la pase tirada en el sofá leyendo y comiendo palomitas de maíz, lo se lo sé "que vida tan dura la tuya", pero debía estar relajada me esperaba una larga noche.

6:45 PM

Ya estaba lista escogí algo cómodo una blusa escotada blanca ajustada con una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalones negros ajustados y botas, un poco de maquillaje, cabello suelto y ya estaba lista para la tortura.

7:00 PM

"Ding-Dong" –sonó el timbre de la casa, tome las llaves y apague todo.

Ya voy – dije mientras me acercaba, una vez frente a la puerta la abrí y me encontré con Irelia y Riven justo en frente.

Hola Nerd –dijo Irelia.

Hola Compa –dijo Riven, desde hace mucho ella me decía así pues teníamos el mismo color de cabello eso nos hacia ser algo mas unidas.

Hola chicas ,estoy lista para la tortura –dije resignada - ¿A dónde están las otras? –pregunte.

Están en el auto –dijo Riven señalando un auto color azul oscuro.

Bueno Nerd, ¡vamos! –Irelia me tomo de la muñeca una vez vio que cerré con llave la puerta de la casa.

Nos montamos en el auto, Vi conduciría y Caitlyn estaba en el asiento del copiloto, yo estaba en el asiento trasero en la parte izquierda mientras que Irelia estaba en el medio y Riven en la ventana derecha.

Hola Diana –me saludo una muy educada Caitlyn mientras que me regalaba una sonrisa.

Qué onda anciana –dijo una VI muy animada.

¡COMO HAS DICHO PELO DE FANTASIA! –me enoje un poco por aquel comentario de VI pero luego me reí al ver como Caitlyn pellizcaba la mejilla de la pelirosa mientras la regañaba por ser grosera conmigo, sin duda una escena muy tierna.

Bueno chicas vamos a calmarnos –dijo Irelia – Diana vamos a ir a una fiesta de Ahri ¡y nos divertiremos un montón!

¿Fiesta en casa de Ahri? –dije aturdida por la noticia.

Así es anciana, beberemos, bailaremos y nos divertiremos –dijo VI mientras comenzaba a conducir.

"Diana en que lio te has metido" –pensé observando la calle por la ventana del auto.

¿Nerd que te paso? –dijo Irelia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Uhm? –estaba algo aturdida por aquella pregunta.

Sobre la pareja de tortolos –me dio un leve toque en la frente para que volviera en mi.

¡Eso!, pues ayer Leona quedo en ir a mi casa a lo del proyecto y cuando llego me encontré de frente con el idiota de Pantheon –suspire irritada y seguí – como si no fuera poco agarro a su novia y la beso frente a mí, fue la imagen más desagradable que vi.

¡NO! –dijo Irelia asombrada – que descaro en serio.

Compa la próxima vez que hagan algo así patéalo o vomítales enzima –dijo Riven quien estaba abrazada a Irelia.

Anciana golpéalos –dijo VI.

¡VI! –un pellizco por parte de Caitlyn y un regaño hicieron que todas nos echáramos a reír.

La verdad no podía decirles lo que sentía por Leona aun no puedo, luego de esa conversación el camino fue entretenido entre risas y chistes.

Sin darnos cuenta en abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos.

Al bajarnos del auto pude apreciar que todas andaban muy bien vestidas.

Caitlyn con un lindo vestido color purpura, su cabello caía por sus hombros, hasta estaba usando tacones. VI estaba casi igual que yo, camiseta ajustada al cuerpo, una chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros rasgados y botas. Irelia iba con una camisa a cuadros ajustada al cuerpo y con un bonito escote, vaqueros negros ajustados y tacones. Por último Riven vestía una camisa de botones color negro y vaqueros rasgados, sus zapatos eran una converse negras la verdad también iba muy cómoda para la ocasión.

Entramos a la casa y la música sonaba a todo volumen, al fondo note a Sona en una especie de mesa improvisada para DJ, debo admitirlo la chica sabia tocar buena música, nos adentramos un poco mas y vimos a una hermosa Ahri bebiendo y hablando con algunas chicas y chicos, así que fuimos a saludarla pues ella era la anfitriona después de todo.

La noche a pesar de todo fue divertida, como predije Riven estaba colgada de Irelia, era algo divertido de ver solo me eche a reír ante tal escena, mire un poco mas y note a una Cait y a una VI muy acarameladas.

Ni modo Diana vamos afuera a tomar aire –camine hasta la entrada de la casa y respire profundamente – me divierto pero la verdad prefiero estar cerca de ella… Leo –voltee y vi algo que no me esperaba ni en un millón de años.

Es Leo –dije suave mientras quedaba embobada observándola, lucía un vestido color amarillo suave que le quedaba perfecto – Hermosa…

Eso pensaba hasta que vi como caminaba, sin duda estaba ebria, me preocupe y fui a ayudarla pero me detuve en seco cuando vi a Pantheon tomarla del brazo, ella se veía alegre y subió al auto con él.

No quiero ver esto –dije dolida y justo cuando me iba a marchar escuche algo.

¡ALEJATE DE MI! –sin duda era la vos de Leo - ¡YO NO QUIERO HACER ESO Y MENOS CONTIGO PEDAZO DE BASURA!

Me mantuve a una distancia prudente para observar, la verdad no fue nada lindo…

¡Vamos preciosa esto te gustara! – era Pantheon haciendo que leona se recostara en el asiento del auto.

No…. –dije un poco asustada.

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! – vi como Leona intento salir del auto pero él la tomo del hombro y la obligo a recostarse, entonces supe que debía intervenir.

Mi miedo se convirtió en enojo puro, camine rápidamente hasta aquel auto, abrí la puerta, lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo saque como si se tratase de un muñeco con tanta fuerza que logre tirarlo al suelo.

¡QUE TE PASA! –cegado por la rabia y por algunas copas de más Pantheon no miro quien era solo sentí un puño en mi estomago, caí inmediatamente al suelo y un dolor punzante se apodero de mi abdomen, dolía mucho, pero todo era por Leo no quería que nada le pasara.

Todo comenzó a volverse borroso lo último que vi fue una Leona asustada y la vos de Pantheon pidiendo disculpas.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capitulo 3_

 _Owo la verdad esta vez ha sido más largo, espero les encante C: me divertí demasiado escribiendo este capítulo._

 _Gracias a todos por sus hermosos Rewiev me esforzare en hacer trabajos mejores de ahora en más._

 _Aun no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este Fic, la idea original era hacer 4 capítulos nada más pero ciento que si lo dejo así me quemaran viva XD_

 _Por cierto estoy preparando un Fic ShyvanaXquinn así que luego termine este proyecto tendrán uno nuevo :D_

 _Sin más nada que decir ¡nos vemos el próximo domingo :D con un nuevo capitulo!_


	4. mensajes importantes

Capitulo 4

¡REGRESE! Luego de completar algunas misiones durante estos meses volví y subí unos cuantos niveles jajajaja (sonrió para no llorar XD mucho trabajo en la universidad) se que muchos de ustedes me quieren matar u.u pero aca estoy de vuelta intentare subir los capítulos de ahora en adelante.

Los personajes que se nombran en este Fic son propiedad de Riot Games yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia

Sin más que decir ¡a leer mis amores!

* * *

Me desperté muy tranquila aquel día a pesar que la tarde anterior Pantheon había hecho enojar a Diana al besarme justo a sus narices.

¡Como se le ocurre hacer algo así! –gruñí fastidiada.

Ni modo ya lo que pasó, paso y ahora queda de mi parte para recuperar y aumentar la confianza y el cariño que me ha estado demostrando Diana.

7:50 AM

Mire el reloj que estaba junto a mi cama, en una pequeña mesita de noche donde tenía algunas cosas, entre ellas dos fotografías, una donde había ganado como mejor animadora hace algún tiempo y la otra era aun más significativa ya que estaba junto a Diana éramos muy chicas en aquel entonces pero nos veíamos tan felices…

Es tiempo de levantarse – me dije a mi misma dándome ánimos – creo que sería buena idea enviarle un mensaje a Diana, digo no es como si fuese algo del otro mundo – algo nerviosa – no creo que se moleste –comencé a murmurar la verdad parecía loca así que tome un poco de aire e imagine a una sonriente Diana, con eso me arme de valor y le escribí.

Para: (Diana +856355216)

8:00 AM

06/03/2016

Asunto: Hola :)

Diana buenos días, que mañana tan hermosa hace jejejeje en fin te escribo para decirte que adelantare un poco del proyecto hoy en mi casa, aunque saldré en la noche estoy entusiasmada se que será uno de los mejores pues no estamos esforzando para lograr algo genial el lunes sin falta te mostrare todo lo que hice.

PD: quiero un sándwich :( :( :( ¡tengo hambre!

De: (Diana +856355216)

9:35 AM

06/03/2016

Asunto: Re: Hola :)

Buen día Leona que sorpresa que me escribieras, me alegro que estés entusiasmada por el proyecto, de verdad lo estamos haciendo muy bien estoy segura que lograremos un muy buen trabajo.

PD: ve al refri allí debe haber algo para que comas.

Para: (Diana +856355216)

9:38 AM

06/03/2016

Asunto: Re: Re: Hola :)

:D ya comí y soy feliz.

:C Diana ¿estás bien?, ¿estás molesta?, ¿te interrumpí en algo? T_T si es así perdóname.

De: (Diana +856355216)

9:40 AM

06/03/2016

Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Hola :)

Estoy bien Leona no pasa nada malo solo me acabo de despertar, tranquila ¿Por qué preguntas eso? O.o de verdad estoy bien.

Para: (Diana +856355216)

9:40 AM

06/03/2016

Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hola :)

:C es que no usas emoticones :C :C :C pensé que estabas molesta conmigo, bueno Diana me tengo que ir nos escribimos luego :D pasa un hermoso día! Bye!

Qué alivio no está molesta – dije entre risas – hasta siento que le agrado charlar conmigo aunque fuese solo por un ratito.

Volví a mirar mi bandeja de mensajes y note que Pantheon me había escrito, la verdad me amargo un poco el día pues era la última persona con la que quería hablar.

De: (Pantheon +856785284)

9:45 AM

Asunto: Fiesta

Hola Preciosa, tú y yo Fiesta en casa de Ahri

Te buscare a las 7:00 PM

PD: si no aceptas incumplirás con nuestro acuerdo y a mí no me quedara de otra más que de regar por todo el instituto que eres una sucia Lesbiana.

Porque ahora – suspire algo decaída y molesta, sabía que tenía que ir no me quedaba otra salida – iré a trotar eso siempre me ayuda a despejarme – me dije ya resignada.

Me puse mi ropa deportiva, ate mis zapatos y baje a la cocina, como era de costumbre mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno y al verme me recibió con una cálida sonrisa, ella era una mujer muy hermosa y joven su cabello color castaño, sus ojos color miel era como verme a mí misma de adulta.

Buen día mi niña – dijo ella en un tono tan cálido y tierno

Buen día madre – sonreí y en ese momento sentí una gran mano sobre mi cabeza

¿Cómo amanece mi rayito de sol esta mañana?- su voz era gruesa y profunda pero con un toque de dulzura, mi padre era alto, con una gran barba y y cabellos castaños.

Amanecí muy bien padre –dije afectuosamente mientras tomaba una tostada de uno de los platos que estaba en la mesa

¡OYE ESO ERA MIO! – una pequeña voz se quejo luego de que di el primer mordisco a la tostada.

¡ESO ERA MIO! – una segunda voz reclamo a la primera, mire en dirección a las pequeñas voces y me encontré con dos pequeños peleándose por su tostada.

Ambos era completamente iguales, eran mucho más pequeños que yo lo que me convertía en la hermana mayor, sus cabellos castaños oscuros al igual que mi padre, me parecía muy divertido pues eran como él cuando era un niño…

Termine de comer el ultimo trozo de mi desayudo y les sonreí a todos los miembros de mi familia.

Saldré un rato a trotar –me levante de la mesa y camine a paso ligero a la entrada de la casa – bien Leona a despejar la mente –me di ánimos mientras caminaba hacia la calle.

Salí de mi casa y estire mis músculos para comenzar a trotar, un poco de calentamiento y ya estaba lista para trotar.

Luego de un par de minutos llegue a un parque que me traía recuerdos gratos, no pude evitar sonreír un poco mientras atravesaba la entrada de ese lugar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

(10 años)

"sollozos"

Alguien está llorando – salte del columpio y comencé a buscar en los juegos de aquel parque buscando quien lloraba

¿Hay alguien aquí? –mire a mi alrededor y no encontré respuesta, así que me adentre mas hasta que llegue a un lindo lugar, era un árbol frondoso con algunas flores rodeándolo, estaba un poco alejado de la vista de los curiosos, la verdad parecía un pequeño lugar secreto para aquellos que no querían ser descubiertos.

"sollozos"

Rodee el árbol y me encontré con una niña de mi edad, sentada justo a los pies del árbol - ¿estás bien? – Pregunte muy preocupada al verla llorar de esa forma – ¿te hiciste daño?

Aquella niña de cabello color plateado y ojos claros me miro, era obvio que llevaba horas llorando pues en sus ojos un color rojizo y la hinchazón la delataban, me senté a su lado esperando que hablara pero creo que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia o eso creía.

Vete –escuche una voz murmurar débilmente – no quiero causarte molestias.

No –dije firmemente, mientras inconscientemente mi mano se posaba en el hombro de la niña, en un segundo ella reacciono y se lanzo a mi abrazándome fuertemente.

¡NO VOLVERAN! – Su llanto se hizo aun mas fuerte – papá…. Mamá –decía aquella niña entre sollozos y fue allí donde me di cuenta que le pasaba.

No dije nada solo la abrace fuerte estaba confundida y triste por ella, nos quedemos así por un rato.

Diana mi niña te he buscado por todos lados –dijo una voz desconocida…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Diana –susurre y sin darme cuenta había llegado a ese árbol y me senté para descansar un poco.

Qué debo hacer – dije mientras cerraba los ojos – nunca te he dejado de querer.

Deberías decirle el cómo te sientes – un voz tranquila y dulce.

¡uhmmm! –di un salto del susto podría jurar que estaba sola en aquel lugar, "mierda estoy jodida" pensé mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Tranquila Leona no comentare nada a nadie, después de todo no es asunto mío – de la nada un agradable aroma a Té comenzó a invadir el ambiente mientras una chica de cabello oscuro y piel blanca rodeaba el árbol, divertida por mi expresión me sonrió muy dulcemente.

¿Caitlyn qué haces acá? –la mire sorprendida pero a la vez muy nerviosa.

Ella solo me sonrió y miro hacia el camino, voltee mi rostro y pude ver una peli rosa completamente perdida.

Deberías decirle que te gusta, ella se ve que es una chica que no juzga ni abandona a quien realmente quiere –ella me miro y se dio la vuelta – y tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. –en ese instante camino hacia donde esta VI y note una escena tan tierna y graciosa que no pude evitar reírme.

¡Cupcake! – cuando VI vio a su pareja no tardo mucho en tomarla entre sus brazos por la emoción, caitlyn no se veía muy cómoda ante ese gesto supongo que seguramente le daba miedo que se cayeran al suelo.

¡VI BAJAME! – la podía ver forcejear mientras que VI reía y de la nada Caitlyn le da un beso el cual fue muy efectivo la peli rosa la soltó en seco y su rostro se puso extremadamente rojo

Caitlyn win –murmure divertida por aquella escena.

Más tarde ese día

Ya casi es hora de la estúpida fiesta – gruñí mientras buscaba que ponerme.

Luego de un rato mi elección fue un vestido color amarillo, maquillaje suave y ya estaba lista la verdad no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Pantheon toco la puerta de mi casa.

¡Hija tu novio esta aquí! –grito mi madre.

Púdrete, púdrete, púdrete, púdrete – repetía entre dientes una y otra vez al imaginarme al idiota sonriéndole tan falsamente a mi madre, tome aire y baje las escaleras intentando poner mi mejor cara sonriente la cual fue suficiente como para engañar a mi madre.

Una vez fuera y en el auto de el respire profundo – ¿podemos terminar con esta estupidez? –dije sin siquiera mirarlo.

Mejor cállate y disfruta, después de todo eres MI novia asquerosa chiquilla – dijo supongo que si las palabras te apuñalaran estaríamos muertos los dos, la verdad el trayecto hacia la casa de Ahri fue tranquilo ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra, no paso mucho tiempo para llegar al lugar.

Mas te vale que actúes bien, sería una pena que se revelara tu secreto acá frente a todos ¿no crees? –dijo Pantheon mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Sé cómo comportarme –me limite a decir mientras salía del auto también, espere a que el llegara y lo tome del brazo mientras suavizaba mi expresión de desagrado a una de agrado.

Entramos a la casa, el ambiente no estaba mal para ser sincera estaba muy bien todo la música, las personas.

¡Leona Cariño! –escuche una voz algo gatuna venir de atrás de nosotros.

Podría reconocer esa voz donde fuera sonreí pues Ahri era una chica a quien estimaba mucho.

Hola Ahri gracias por la invitación, no está nada mal tu fiesta– escuche decir a pantheon mientras se alejaba de mi – iré por tragos.

Así como llegamos la velada paso volando, yo no era una chica de estar bebiendo pero realmente necesitaba esos tragos era mi manera de distraerme de los besos y las caricias de Pantheon, aunque algo me hizo molestar mucho ya que sus manos tocaban zonas que realmente no quería que nadie y menos él las tocase.

¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! –estaba muy mareada pero logre empujarlo para liberarme de él.

¿A dónde vas? –gruño el justo detrás de mí.

¡Me voy acaso no ves! –en ese momento tropecé y casi caigo.

Puff –pantheon me tomo del brazo y me susurro –actúa bien o ya sabes.

Vale –suspire profundo mientras dibujaba una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

Salimos de la casa de Ahri, yo me adelante un poco, era tan agotador mantener una sonrisa falsa pero debía hacerlo, camine un poco mas respirando el aire fresco de la noche cuando sentí que pantheon tomaba nuevamente mi brazo.

¿Qué haces? –lo mire algo confundida pues él me apresuraba el paso.

Vamos –dijo el secamente abriendo la puerta del auto, yo me senté y respire profundo sentía que algo malo pasaría.

Pantheon se sentó del lado del piloto, mi rio y sonrió de una manera muy rara que daba miedo…. Mucho miedo – Ahora te sacare todas esas ideas asquerosas que tienes en tu retorcidamente, me perteneces y eso también aplica a tu cuerpo.

¡ALEJATE DE MI! –Grite mientras intentaba salir del auto - ¡YO NO QUIERO HACER ESO Y MENOS CONTIGO PEDAZO DE BASURA!

¡Vamos preciosa esto te gustara! –dijo Pantheon.

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! – el me forzó a recostarme en el asiento yo solo cerré los ojos y espere lo peor, era muy fuerte y el miedo me paralizaba.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, realmente no podía creer que esto me estuviese pasando… "Diana sálvame, yo…. No quiero esto" pensé y de la nada escuche.

¡QUE DEMONIOS! –dijo el yo rápidamente abrí mis ojos y vi como Diana lo lanzaba fuera del auto.

¡QUE TE PASA! –era pantheon cegado por la rabia le propino un golpe seco en el estomago a Diana y lentamente se desvaneció, Salí del auto y corrí hacia ella mi llanto se hizo aun más intenso al verla así

¡Di-DIANA! –la abrace fuerte – despierta…despierta por favor...

* * *

Y hasta acá el capitulo 4

¿Qué pasara con Diana?

¿Qué hará pantheon de ahora en adelante?

¿Los hermanos pequeños de Leona podrán comer sin que ella les quite su comida?

¿seguiré escribiendo este fic? ß esto es broma claro que lo continuare xD

¿Minette (yo) dejara de hacer estas preguntas tontas?

"CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN" Descúbralo todo en el capítulo 5 de este fic ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	5. y la fiesta ¿llego a mi casa?

**bueno chicos y chicas volvi luego de ausentarme 1 año ;-; estoy de vuelta /3 lamento tanto esto :C pero estuve muy muy muy muy ocupada durante todo este tiempo :C como recompensa les dare un poco de ricura :,v 3**

los personajes de este fic son propiedad de riot yo solo los tome prestados para hacer el fic

 **sin mas que decir (solo QUE EXTRAÑE UN MONTON ESCRIBIR) a leer!  
**

* * *

 _ **y la fiesta...¿fue a mi casa?**_

 **PVD (punto de vista de diana)**

¿d…donde estoy? –dije completamente confundida, volví a ser una niña solo podía mirar a mi alrededor mientras la oscuridad me comenzaba a rodear.

Madre… padre… tengo miedo –dije alto y fuerte, mientras abrazaba mis piernas temerosa que la propia oscuridad me tocara.

Poco a poco la oscuridad iba invadiendo cada rincón libre, estaba en mis pies –hace frio- murmure mientras mi voz dejaba notar el temor que sentía.

Poco a poco la oscuridad consumió mis piernas, estaba resignada a dejar que el frio me abrazara.

Diana… -escuche una voz lejana, pero no sentía fuerzas para buscar de donde provenía aquella voz.

Diana, me has gustado desde hace tanto – otra vez aquella voz, pero esta vez estaba más cerca, comencé a sentir una calidez en mi mejilla, se sentía tan familiar...

Lentamente toda la oscuridad se fue alejando y poco a poco ante mi un hermoso rostro se encontraba tranquilamente posado en una almohada, intente enfocar… "dolor", si eso senti al principio mi estomago y costillas dolían, abrace instintivamente mi estomago y note que llevaba una camisa muy larga, si no había dudas era mi pijama…

Miraba a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación así que deje escapar un suspiro algo pesado mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

Ok Sali, vi a leona, la intente defender y la bestia con ropa me noqueo –murmure- solo espero que leo este bien –deje escapar entre suspiros mientras me volteaba a un lado.

mmm… -escuche un leve quejido y sentí un brazo pasar por mi abdomen, me asuste y mucho, voltee lentamente y que sorpresa.

¡Oh mi LUNA!- grite muy bajo casi en mi mente, era leona estaba allí dormida, en mi habitación, mi cama, abrazándome "vamos diana ¡CALMA ESAS MALDITAS HORMONAS TUYAS¡"

Supongo que hice demasiados movimientos y algo de ruido porque de la nada escuche –¿di…DI?-maldigo mis oídos por permitirme escuchar aquella voz, helada voltee lentamente y fue allí donde si mi homosexualidad no se notaba, pues en aquel momento si tomara forma física te lanzaría flores a la cara casi como un golpe.

Di, despertaste... –lentamente leona se sentó en la cama, debía tapar mis ojos pero mi shock no me lo permitió, "si este es un rayo del sol, deseo ver el sol completo" pensaba, leona usaba una camisa de cuadros azules muy ancha que tenía guardada en mi armario, 3 de los primeros botones sin abrochar me daban una vista perfecta de su piel, diablos hasta logre ver su brasier negro de encaje, !que demonios solo tenía eso puesto!... y su ropa interior… creo.

¡DI! – yo no podía dejar de mirarla sentía que era demasiado obvia pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, hasta que senti todo su peso encima de mi.

Estaba tan preocupada, cuando pantheon te golpeo… estaba tan preocupada… yo…yo solo –sentí algo frio caer por ambos lados de mis mejillas –te lastimo y lo odio por eso- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, logre sentir su aliento y pude oler alcohol en el.

Leo… ¿qué haces aquí? –logre articular por un momento para volver a caer hipnotizada por aquel bello rostro que estaba a centímetros del mío.

Y….ya te lo dije –paso su mano por mis mejillas para secar las lagrima que aun estaban allí y continuo – estaba demasiado preocupada, no despertabas, luego irelia y Vi empujaron a pantheon y el se fue, te metieron en el auto y y….yo no quería dejarte –hizo una pausa y dejo escapar una risita- así que entre también todas se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, luego la chica de cabello plata tomo tus llaves y abrió las puertas mientras que Vi te subía a tu habitación…

Todo comenzó a ponerse raro sentí como leona comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello mientras contaba lo que había pasado, se sentía extraño estaba mas juguetona, a pesar que hace un momento sus ojos estaban hechos agua por las lagrimas, pero no la detuve deje que siguiera haciendo lo que hacia…

…Luego espere a que despertaras ya era tarde pero les dije a mis padres que estaba contigo en tu casa y no se preocuparon, la parte difícil fue ponerte la pijama –!pero que mier… ella estaba haciendo pucheros!... !¿ahora?! – pero logre hacerlo… tienes un lindo tatuaje en la espalda –dijo de forma tan natural que me puso muy nerviosa, solo el hecho que ella me estuviese tocando…

Co…comprendo leo –aclare mi garganta y continúe- de verdad te agradezco mucho que cuidaras de mi –le dedique una sonrisa y mire el reloj- 2:30am si que dormí, intente estirar mi cuerpo pero fue tan mala idea, pude sentir mi cuerpo rozando el cuerpo de leona y eso ¡NO AYUDA EN NADA!

Di…-sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, esos ojos que me hacían sentir tanto calor como si fuese un día tan soleado- no te he dado las gracias por salvarme de ese imbécil…-dijo esto casi susurrando y esto hizo que mi piel se erizara.

No de…debes dar las gracias –dije de manera automática, lo admito estaba completamente perdida en sus ojos, tanto que no note ni siquiera que mis brazos rodeaban la cintura de leona.

En ese momento sentí como un suave tacto jugaba con mis labios, mientras el aliento tibio de leona chocaba contra respiración la cual se hacía cada vez más errática.

GRA-CI-AS –logre escuchar mientras los labios de leona se juntaban con los míos y allí perdí, perdí toda razón ya mi cerebro había cerrado sus puertas dejando a mis instinto hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

"!por dios!" exclame en mi mente, la estaba besando… por fin pude sentirlo, eran tan suaves, necesitaba mas…

Uhmm –escuche a leona emitir un pequeño quejido y luego sentí que entre el beso sonreía.

"Oh-oh" pensé al sentir como su lengua lamia mis labios, pedía permiso y yo se lo concedí, nuestras lenguas jugaban y danzaban a un placentero ritmo, no podía detenerme ya... Cuando ya sentimos que no teníamos aire ella se separo solo un poco y me sonrió, simplemente no sabía que pensar hasta que ella habló…

Eres inquieta DI –sonrió y me beso nuevamente, no entendía muy bien hasta que comence a tener conciencia de donde estaban mis manos, sin darme cuenta apretaban los muslos de leona, me puse nerviosa pero sus besos me volvieron a relajar casi de inmediato, lentamente ella bajo a mi cuello y me dio un par de besos y mordidas quizas me dejeo alguna marca pero es algo que disfrute enormemente… y luego nada "¿NADA?" pensé.

Leo –dije casi susurrando mire un poco hacia abajo y allí estaba completamente dormida sobre mi pecho, no pude hacer más que reírme silenciosamente mientras colocaba una sabana sobre nuestros cuerpos… -sera mejor que descansemoss y de verdad espero que no recuerdes nada mi dulce rayo de sol...

* * *

y hasta aqui el capitulo 5 . prometo continuar de verdad! :C el sabado quizas les traiga un nuevo capitulo . prometo hacer de esta historia algo muy muy interesante

los quiero!


End file.
